The Man in Black
by GusCGC
Summary: Post-Reichenbach. Dark-verse. A dangerous game is going to put London in danger. But with Sherlock gone, who can solve the mystery. Reviews, please!
1. Under Letter N

**A**uthor´s note: Sorry for breaking and entering, but good ideas must never be left to oblivion so here starts a story that will keep you on tenterhooks while I work hard.

Enjoy!

Songs belong to Within Temptation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. Under Letter N<strong>_

Mycroft can´t just stand it.

Sherlock is gone and is all his fault. If he had only listened, if Sherlock... No, no. Is HIS fault. And now all England is reading Kitty´s article. Sherlock´s work is destroyed, John must be devastated and the Holmes surname is dishonoured. What can he do?

Hu? One of the stewards is coming towards him and whispers something in his ear. Something unexpected. A visitor that he hasn´t seen since Moriarty´s trial and that surely hasn´t lost any detail about the recent events. But why now, what does he want?

Mycroft walks across the corridor until he reaches the Stranger´s Room where people from out of the Diogenes Club can meet with the members but much to his surprise is in total darkness.

Once inside, the door is closed behind him and a table lamp is put on to show the man in front of him in Saville´s finest clothes but whose face remains surrounded by shadows.

"Hullo, My. Long time no see" his voice sounds distorted.

"Indeed. I guess you have heard the news."

"Sanctus Espiritus! redeem us from our solemn hour  
>Sanctus Espiritus! insanity is all around us<br>("I speak to you for the first time as Prime Minister in a solemn hour for the life of our country")

Sanctus Espiritus! (X3)

In my darkest hours I could not foresee  
>That the tide could turn so fast to this degree<br>Can't believe my eyes. How can you be so blind?  
>Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?<p>

Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned  
>So in the end now what have we gained?<p>

Sanctus Espiritus! Redeem us from our solemn hour  
>Sanctus Espiritus! Insanity is all around us<br>Sanctus Espiritus! Is this what we deserve?  
>Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?<p>

Are they themselves to blame  
>The misery, the pain?<br>Didn't we let go?  
>Allowed it, let it grow<br>If we can't restrain  
>The beast which dwells inside<br>It will find it's way somehow, somewhere in time

Will we remember all of the suffering  
>`Cause if we fail it will be in vain<p>

Sanctus Espiritus! Redeem us from our solemn hour  
>Sanctus Espiritus! Insanity is all around us<br>Sanctus Espiritus! Is this what we deserve?  
>Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?<p>

Sanctus Espiritus! Sanctus Espiritus!  
>(" A tremendous battle is raging in France and Flanders. The Germans, by a remarkable combination of air bombing and heavily armored tanks, have broken through the French defenses north of the Maginot Line, and strong columns of their armored vehicles are ravaging the open country, which for the first day or two was without defenders...")<p>

Sanctus Espiritus! Redeem us from our solemn hour  
>Sanctus Espiritus! Insanity is all around us<br>Sanctus Espiritus! Is this what we deserve?  
>Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony? (ending agony!)<p>

Sanctus Espiritus! Redeem us from our solemn hour (solemn hour!)  
>Sanctus Espiritus! Insanity is all around us (all around us!)<br>Sanctus Espiritus! Is this what we deserve?  
>Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?"<p>

"That bratt´s article? I used it to lit the fire this morning. But I am not here to talk about that because, I have already given orders about Mss Reilly."

"..."

"I am here to talk about Sherlock. And what shall be our next step."

"You saw the whole trial."

"Aye, a play house is more convincing. That´s for sure."

"The Superintendent..."

"That worm? My, please. I had dealt with worse creatures, just let me talk."

"Very well."

"I am plannning something big. And for that I will need you and your brother."

"Noir, he..." the man goes silent.

"I have kept younger Holmes out of my games because he did not had a part. But now he does, and so do you."

"Very well. Does SHE know this?"

"Course. I always give her something to enjoy herself in my games. And now, le Pièce de résistance" he takes out something from his coat. "How to find our missing detective" Mycroft tries to grab it. "Uh hu. Not now. Wait for it. First, I will have a chit chat with two certain party poopers."

"Sir."

"Hm?"

"Let me find my brother."

"You have broke my rules, Mycroft. You will stay aside for now."

"Please."

"..."

"Please, M. Noir" Mycroft Holmes never begs. If he does that means he´s at the end of his rope.

"Only if from now on, you do as I say."

"Yes, sir."

"My first goal is to proof that there was no key code."

"How?"

"Just stay near the phone, My. You´ll see" the light is turned off and Mycroft is left alone in the room.

"The Turn Against  
>The World We Know<br>Now Our Destiny  
>Will Be Decided<p>

We Have To Send Our Brothers In Arms  
>With Pain In Our Heart<br>We Watched Them Go  
>Will They Return?<p>

Truth Is We Had No Choice  
>We'll Try To Shield Those We Can<br>No Better World  
>Let This End<p>

Mothers Cry  
>Our Boys Die<br>But We'll Stand 'Till The End"

* * *

><p>Who is this Noir?<p>

Does he know where is Sherlock?

And what is this game he is talking about?

More to come!


	2. Headlines on Fire

Author´s note: Sorry if it took me so long but here is Chapter 2. I´m glad to know that the story is working well. So, we move on. And yes, am eating my nails here to know how he did it. Perhaps Sherlock used a liquid from Molly to stop his heart or disguised Moriarty.

Let´s go!

Songs belong to 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

><p><strong>2. Headlines on Fire<strong>

Kitty Reilly hadn´t wasted her time and all the newspapers in London throw line after line about Sherlock. But no sign of the private detective if he´s still alive so, the most obvious conclusion is that he´s dead. Baker Street is empty and John had left the flat for his own sanity. Mss. Hudson had already said all she had to say about her "spoiled boy". And so, the road is open to investigate.

Lestrade is having arguments with everyone about the cases solved with Holmes and Donovan seems in heaven now that the Freak is gone. But M. Noir is never wrong and there can´t be any mistakes. Passing through the agents, he glances at Kitty back in action while talking with Anderson about the several insults he had recieved along the years.

All morons in this world need praise. Sic.

"_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave_

_No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe_

_No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of the poison rain_

_Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?_

_As days go by, the night's on fire_

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

_No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget_

_No matter how many lives that I live I will never regret_

_There is a fire inside of this heart in a riot about to explode into flames_

_Where is your god? Where is your god? Where is your god?_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Do you really want?_

_Do you really want me?_

_Do you really want me dead?_

_Or alive to torture for my sins?_

_Do you really want?_

_Do you really want me?_

_Do you really want me dead?_

_Or alive to live the lie?_

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

_The promises we made were not enough_

_(Never play the game again)_

_The prayers that we have prayed were like a drug_

_(Never gonna help me here)_

_The secrets that we sow we'll never know_

_(Never sing a song a second time)_

_The love we had, the love we had_

_We had to let it go_

_(Never giving in again, never giving in again)_

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

_Oh oh whoa_

_This hurricane_

_Oh oh whoa_

_This hurricane_

_Oh oh whoa_

_This hurricane_

_Oh oh whoa_

_Do you really want?_

_Do you really want me?_

_Do you really want me dead?_

_Or alive to torture for my sins?_

_Do you really want?_

_Do you really want me?_

_Do you really want me dead?_

_Or alive to live the lie?_"

Bleeding hearts of the world unite! Somebody please lend them a tissue before they drown in their own tears. Sigh. Ok, let´s see now. Brook, Brook. Ah, here we are. Jimmy´s face on the body of Brad Pit. Shudder coming this way. Grooss. Why can´t that guy just call it a day? He had to talk with Mss I would sell my mother for a grape, give a chance to the two biggest party poopers and then shot himself with a gun. Brilliant. Just brilliant. Somebody please call the Mad House.

Sooo. A guy just walks into the net and says he is the story teller hired by Holmes to be the biggest criminal mind in Europe. And I´m an idiot who falls for that. Pleaase. Sigh. More, more, more. Oh. The kidnapping thing of the two children. Guess this police guys had never heard the expression "as mad as a hatter" that comes from the usual poisoning of hat makers with mercury that killed them or drove them mad. If we think it through, no. They haven´t hears about it, but coming from Donovan is no surprise.

And now, where to find our dear detective. Hm. There must be some way to make him show himself. A challenge. A good challenge coming from the biggest thief on earth.

That should really catch his attention.

_"This is a call to arms_

_Gather soldiers_

_Time to go to war_

_This is a battle song_

_Brothers and sisters_

_Time to go to war_

_Did you ever believe?_

_Were you ever a dreamer?_

_Ever imagine heart open and free?_

_Did you ever deny?_

_Were you ever a traitor?_

_Ever in love with your blood, lust and need?_

_This is a call to arms_

_Gather soldiers_

_Time to go to war_

_This is a battle song_

_Brothers and sisters_

_Time to go to war_

_Ever want to be free?_

_Do you even remember?_

_Want to be God, the devil like me?_

_Ever want to just stop?_

_Do you want to surrender?_

_Or fight for victory?_

_Here we are at the start_

_I can feel the beating of our hearts_

_Here we are at the start_

_Darkness falls here comes the rain_

_To wash away the past and the names_

_Darkness fall here comes the rain_

_To end it all the blood and the games_

_Far, far away in a land that time can't change_

_Long, long ago in a place of hearts and ghosts_

_Far, far away in a land that time can't change_

_Long, long ago in a place of hearts and ghosts_

_This is a call to arms_

_Gather soldiers_

_Time to go to war_

_Far, far away_

_This is a battle song_

_Brothers and sisters_

_Time to go to war_

_Long, long ago_

_This is a call to arms_

_Gather soldiers_

_Time to go to war_

_Far, far away_

_This is a battle song_

_Brothers and sisters_

_Time to go to war_

_This is a call to arms_

_We own the night_

_This is a battle song_

_We own the night"_

And now, Mr. Holmes. Is your turn to make the move.

* * *

><p>Hahahahaha!<p>

Who is this character? And where is Sherlock?

Next clue: In the Middle of the Night


	3. In the Middle of the Night

Author´s note: As I have put it in the description, YES! A game of blood and revenge is on. XD Muajajajajajjajajaja! Anyway. (Coughs) Needless to say that I´m going to keep you in tenterhooks more than once.

Man, I´m bad.

Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong>3. In the Middle of the Night<strong>

John sighs.

Is quite hard to believe but just now Lestrade has phoned him asking him about a strange e-mail found in his office where someone says that there is game going on to clean this world of those who spat on truth. Nobody in Scotland Yard has taken this seriously but Greg is worried because it was send from within HQ and that´s impossible.

Perhaps some mad man has an unsolved thing with Moriarty, or who knows. The doctor chuckles and puts on TV.

Is dinner time and he only misses Sherlock complaining about how boring the world is. Sherlock. He holds his tears. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! After a few seconds, he resumes his sandwich making while the news talk about some bombs in the Far East and so on. Boring. Sigh. The planet moves on but nothing changes.

"And now, back to our principal story this evening..."

"Yeah, yeah..." John sits down.

"... well known for being the Lawyer in the Moriarty case, was found killed this evening in the same court where it all happened."

"Wait, what?" he gets up.

_"I've been walking this road of desire_  
><em>I've been begging for blood on the wall<em>  
><em>I don't care if I'm playing with fire<em>  
><em>I'm aware that I'm frozen inside<em>  
><em>I have known all along<em>

_So much more going on, no denying_  
><em>But I know I'm not standing alone<em>

_You've been playing my mind through my wishes_  
><em>You can feel that we're haunting the truth<em>  
><em>Don't know why, can't hold on, always losing control<em>

_In the middle of the night_  
><em>I don't understand<em>  
><em>What's going on, it's a world gone astray<em>  
><em>In the middle of the night<em>  
><em>I can't let it end<em>  
><em>So I'll keep searching in shadows<em>  
><em>Your life, it will never be in vain<em>

_In the middle of the night_

_No more tears, no, 'cause nothing else matters_  
><em>I've been closing my eyes for too long<em>  
><em>Only vengeance will make me feel better<em>  
><em>There's no rest till I know that it's done<em>

_You've been playing my mind through my wishes_  
><em>You can feel that we're haunting the truth<em>  
><em>Don't know I can't hold on always losing control<em>

_In the middle of the night_  
><em>I don't understand<em>  
><em>What's going on, it's a world gone astray<em>  
><em>In the middle of the night<em>  
><em>I can't let it end<em>  
><em>So I'll keep searching in shadows<em>  
><em>Your life, it will never be in vain<em>

_In the middle of the night_  
><em>In the middle of the night<em>  
><em>In the middle of the night<em>  
><em>In the middle of the night<em>

_In the middle of the night_  
><em>I don't understand<em>  
><em>What's going on, it's a world gone astray<em>  
><em>In the middle of the night<em>  
><em>I can't let it end<em>  
><em>So I'll keep searching in shadows<em>  
><em>Your life, it will never be in vain<em>

_In the middle of the night_."

"The police are right now at the scene of the crime where..." Watson puts off the tv and phones Lestrade.

"Greg. What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"The guy who said Moriarty wasn´t guilty is dead. What do you think?"

"Ok, Ok. A man has just phoned us and said that Judas had been judged."

"That has no sense."

"Hu. You are telling me? I´ll phone you as soon as we get something."

"Greg, please." Watson heads for the door.

"John, stay out of this. If that mail was true, more people will die. And if these has something to do with Sherlock, the more reason for you to stay out of this bloody stuff."

"... (Sigh) Ok. But please, keep me updated." He heads back to his bed. Why would someone do that? He also wanted to kick that guy and break his jaw, but kill him?

Hu? His phone is ringing.

"Yes?"

"Evening, doctor" says a distorted voice.

"Who is it?"

"..." no answer. "Did you enjoyed my work?"

"Wait, what?"

"My work. That bastard of the court."

"You... You killed him?"

"Since you are not at the scene of the crime, I can tell Lestrade told you to stay at home. But that doesn´t matter. This is just my way of saying Hello."

"Look, I also wanted to punch that guy but never..."

"Do not play coy with me, John. We both know that they deserved this. After all they did to Sherlock."

"Listen, he..."

"Mss Reily won´t mind I´m sure. She is so popular now with those fancy articles. A nice finale would do the trick."

"You will kill her?"

"I am just going to give people what they deserve."

"And..."

"Mycroft? I have to think it through but, I´ll do something special for sure."

"This is insane."

"No, it´s not. But you better be careful, doc. Or people would think it was you who did it." He was right, whoever it was. "Gotta go now. Ta!"

"No, wait."

"I´ll tell you when something new turns up."

"Don´t!" Too late. "Shit!"

"_Another head hangs lowly, _  
><em>Child is, slowly, taken.<em>  
><em>And the violence caused such silence, <em>  
><em>Who are we mistaken?<em>

_But you see, it's not me, it's not my family. _  
><em>In your head, in your head they are fighting, <em>  
><em>With their tanks, and their bombs, <em>  
><em>And their bombs, and their guns. <em>  
><em>In your head, in your head, they are crying... <em>

_In your head, in your head, _  
><em>Zombie, zombie, zombie,<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey.<em>  
><em>What's in your head,<em>  
><em>In your head,<em>  
><em>Zombie, zombie, zombie? <em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, <em>  
><em>dou, dou, dou-dou-dou...<em>

_Another mother's breakin'_  
><em>Heart is taken over<em>  
><em>When the violence causes silence,<em>  
><em>We must be mistaken<em>

_It's the same old theme since 1916:_  
><em>In your head, in your head they're still fighting, <em>  
><em>With their tanks, and their bombs, <em>  
><em>And their bombs, and their guns. <em>  
><em>In your head, in your head, they are dying... <em>

_In your head, in your head,_  
><em>Zombie, zombie, zombie,<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey!<em>  
><em>What's in your head,<em>  
><em>In your head,<em>  
><em>Zombie, zombie, zombie?<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey, hey, oh, oh, oh,<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, oh, ya, ya-a..."<em>

* * *

><p>Poor John.<p>

Something deadly has just striken and he can´t do anything.

More to come.

Next clue: Prints on Steel


	4. Prints on Steel

Author´s Note: Always taking my time but it is one of my rules. We move on and John is not going to have it the easy way, nor is Mycroft.

Short words and off to work!

* * *

><p><strong>4. Prints on Steel<strong>

John has made up his mind. He promised not to drop in the crime scene but he didn´t say anything about visiting Mycroft. It´s true that he feels an urge to hit that man´s face hard but all for the sake of sanity! He picks up the phone and rings.

"Yes?"

"Mycroft?"

"John? I thought you were mad at me"

"And I AM mad at you but something has happened" like it or not, elder Holmes is his best choice.

"You mean the lawyer, I guess"

"That guy put Moriarty free and play as one of his many paws that day, in that play house. I don´t know why don´t you... Hmph. Forget it, just forget it" he controls his fury and breathes deep. "I need to talk to you"

"John, the best thing you can do now is stay away"

"More people are going to die"

"Beg your pardon?"

"There´s a man who just called me and told me that this is far from over"

"Who?"

"The murderer, Mycroft! Aren´t you the smart one? He said that you were also in his list"

"…" the man goes quiet.

"That guy wasn´t bluffing. I´m still mad about you but this involves Sherlock and I can´t just sit down and wait"

"OK. Where shall we meet?"

"In the Dio..."

"No, somewhere quiet, John. We don´t want side victims nor give Anderson something to talk about"

"OK. Let me think... He said something about Kitty Riley"

"Very well. We´ll meet near the Sun offices. And John..."

"Hm?"

"Bring a gun" he hungs and Watson sighs.

SH

Is dark and editorial is about to close. John chuckles to himself. That guy would never try something like that here. Is far too risky. Perhaps he has overreacted after all but then, why did Mycroft ask him to bring a gun? He doesn´t get it.

"John?" says a voice and much to Watson´s surprise, is Lestrade! "What are you doing here?"

"I´m waiting for someone. You?"

"I just got an order from my superiors to be here. The superintendent didn´t like it of course, but I came anyway. And why is it that I strongly think that you´re here against my advice?"

"Greg, you ain´t going to believe this but, after you phoned me... A man called me and asked me if I had enjoyed his work"

"Good God, it was..."

"The murderer. He told me we were far from over and said that many others would follow"

"And one of them is obviously, Kitty Riley"

"I´m not implying that I feel pity for that bitch, I´m just saying that..."

"I know what you mean. Sherlock was not of the friend kind but I would also have strangle that woman"

"Do you believe in her articles?"

"I dunno, John. I feel like a damn penguin in the desert. The message, the lawyer´s death and now this. Now is when you do feel we are playing with the big boys" the inspector grunts. "And if others are going to follow, then we better watch out"

"Aah. Here you are" Mycroft is finally here.

"Took you long"

"I can´t just leave my office, John. You know that. Greg"

"Mycroft"

"So you DO know each other" Watson rises an eyebrow.

"Let´s just say that Sherlock is our common pain. Did the Superintendent give you trouble?"

"Frown deeply. Do you really think that the journalist is in danger?" they walk towards the doors.

"I don´t think, I know it. But first, a few words with her might help. And John, try not to kill her"

"Hu! You are telling me that?" they step inside. The lights do not work. "That´s strange"

"They can´t just turn them out" Greg tries the switches. Mycroft remains quiet and looks around. The murderer knew that John wasn´t going to sit and wait. Perhaps he is with Kitty right now but where? "MY!"

"We were expected" he mumbles.

"What?"

"Our killer is no regular psychopath, is a blood cleaner"

"A what?" John is clueless but Greg has understood. "What does that mean?"

"That Kitty is dead or about to" they look around until John spots a trail of blood drops leading them into the printing room. The machine is on and the three look around. A scream surprises John as Kitty runs into him. Taking by surprise, Greg tries to see the attacker but it is Mycroft who spots the man and runs after him, only to be crashed against the wall. The strange creature is wearing a mirror mask and his voice sounds distorted, like made of thousands of other more voices.

"You´ll be warned, My. Yes, you are. Don´t go after me or the next body you´ll find, will be your brother´s" the elder Holmes face goes white. The blood cleaner chuckles before he stabs Mycroft in the middle. "Welcome to Hell, my pet" he walks away leaving him in the ground. Only seconds later, he´s found by John.

"Mycroft! Mycroft! You arrogant, blasted...!" the doctor presses the wound while Greg calls headquarters. Riley has a mental crisis and My is badly injured. If this goes on, they will have another body soon if the elder Holmes does not die first.

* * *

><p>A tough welcome back gift! XD<p>

Poor My!

Things are at stake right now.

Next Clue: The Rose


End file.
